Resistance
The Resistance is a group of rebel forces from Edelstein going against the Black Wings. Their base is located under the city and is accessible via a pipe. Story Edelstein is a quiet mining village. The people are prosperous, polite, and peaceful and have a knack for using technology – particularly robots. Indeed, Edelstein was such a calm place that neither Explorers nor the Cygnus Knights had been there in hundreds of years. Yet Edelstein has a dark secret. Edelstein is where the Black Mage was born. The town is now the home of the Black Wings, a secret cult dedicated to the resurrection of the Black Mage. They recently came out of hiding and took over Edelstein, oppressing the populace into silence while working hard to resurrect their foul master. They succeeded. The Big Bang was the day that the power of the Black Mage touched reality. For a brief instant all of existence…ceased to exist. When it returned, nothing was the same. Even as the citizens of Maple World explore their new reality, the Black Wings of Edelstein continue their dark work. But the Black Wings' arrogance may yet be their undoing. Deep in the hearts of the down-trodden populace, a flame sparks and the good people of Edelstein think the unthinkable. They must resist. The Resistance is the flame in the darkness. They are the rebellion against the Black Wings and they will free their town, no matter the cost. Using new magic and their natural skills, new heroes will join the legends of Maple World to battle the minions of the Black Mage. Hiding as ordinary Edelstein citizens by day, by night a growing legion will band together to overthrow the Black Wings. Black Heaven In the first blockbuster, the key members of the resistance helps to fight the Black Wings. In Act 1, the Resistance members reveals to have Orchid, who was still unconscious in front of the Empress. As a way to find out the Black Wings future plans, the player have to enter Orchid's memories. After the Black Wings were destroyed for good, the members celebrate their victory and liberation of their city. Citizen The Citizen is the Beginner class for the Resistance. The Citizen must train and complete missions to become an official member of the Resistance. The Resistance was formed in an underground base in Edelstein, a town occupied by the Black Wings. For now, the Resistance follows the orders of the Black Wings , but below the facade of good will, revenge burns, waiting to be unleashed on the Black Wings when the time is right. As a Citizen, you will learn of the Resistance through various episodes that take place at Behind the Mine, Edelstein, Suspicious Laboratory, and other locations. At level 10, you can a full-fledged member of the Resistance by talking to Headmaster Ferdi, and start down the path as a Battle Mage, Wild Hunter, Blaster or Mechanic to drive the Black Wings from Edelstein! Gallery Resistance intro.png|Original Resistance artwork Resistance Revamp0.png|Original Resistance Revamp Artwork before Blaster. Resistance Rework.png|Current Resistance artwork Category:Classes Category:Resistance Category:Alliance